herofandomcom-20200223-history
Captain Marvelous
Captain Marvelous (キャプテン・マーベラス Kyaputen Māberasu?) is Gokai Red (ゴーカイレッド Gōkai Reddo?), the Captain of the Gokaigers. He is also love interest of Ahim de Famille. Biography Early life Much of Marvelous' early life is unknown, but what is known is, when he was ten years old, he was saved by Space Sheriff Gavan, Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger vs. Uchuu Keiji Gavan: The Movie and after he grew up he traveled alone as a pirate. Captain Marvelous once fought Kiaido, the strongest bounty hunter in the universe, who nearly killed him, but he intentionally stabbed himself in the chest to create a weak spot in order to make the fight more interesting, ultimately letting Marvelous escape. Ep. 28: Wings are Eternal One day, while looking through treasure after a run in with the Gormin, Marvelous discovered something of interest: the Ranger Key of Akarenger. AkaRed soon appeared and told Marvelous that he needed it, but Marvelous refused to give him it and attacked him, but was swiftly defeated. AkaRed told him about the Greatest Treasure in the Universe, telling him that he would never get what he wanted if he just gave up, and this speech inspired Marvelous to join AkaRed. Red Pirate Gang Marvelous was part of the Red Pirate Gang with AkaRed along with his robotic parrot, Navi. One notable occasion saw AkaRed save Marvelous from his own impulsiveness before finding the Bouken Red Key. Ep. 21: The Adventurer Heart They would later be joined by Basco ta Jolokia. They searched the universe in the GokaiGalleon to find the Ranger Keys, which contained the powers of the 34 Sentai teams which were dispersed all over the universe, so they could find the Greatest Treasure in the Universe. They eventually managed to find all the Ranger Keys of the core Sentai teams, but Basco betrayed AkaRed and Marvelous, and revealed that he conspired with Zangyack forces that attacked the ship, wanting the treasure all for himself. AkaRed saved Marvelous from the Zangyack forces and gave him the chest containing the Ranger Keys (though unbeknownst to Marvelous, Basco possessed the Sixth Ranger and Extra Hero Keys), telling him to find the Greatest Treasure in the Universe. AkaRed was last seen charging into dozens of Gormin Sailors. the power of the 34 Super Sentai who once protected the Earth, with the Gokaiger Keys, he started the Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger team, with himself as Gokai Red. Marvelous travelled in the GokaiGalleon in his search.With Navi as the Navigator, Marvelous resumed the search, her hints, though confusing, proved to be of help to him in his continuing efforts to find the greatest treasure in the universe. Gokaiger Super Hero Taisen "I will destroy all Riders!" ―Captain Marvelous as the Kamen Rider-hunting Emperor of Dai-Zangyack.src Captain Marvelous betrays the Gokaigers and takes over Zangyack as he assumes the title as their emperor and renames it "Dai-Zangyack" (大ザンギャック Dai Zangyakku?), formed from the remnants of the dissolved Zangyack Empire and the conglomeration of all Super Sentai villains, in order to take down the Kamen Riders to obtain their Great Powers, and the Dai-Shocker group led by Tsukasa Kadoya/Kamen Rider Decade. With many revived Super Sentai villains under his command, Captain Marvelous plans to obtain the Greater Power of the Kamen Riders to gain the "Ultimate Treasure in the Universe" (宇宙最高のお宝 Uchū Saikō no Otakara?). After the timeline was restored, Captain Marvelous turned against Dai-Zangyack, who joins forces with Dai-Shocker to destroy Super Sentai and the Kamen Riders. Upon learning this, the Kamen Riders and the Super Sentai teams all join forces in order to stop their respective enemies once and for all. The Gokaigers team up with Decade & Defeat General Shadow. Then teams with OOO, and leads his team against Bio Hunter Silva, and Kamen Rider OOO changes his medals into Ranger Keys for the Gokaigers to use. The group uses the Gokai Galleon Buster to finish off Silva. Soon after, the Gokai Galleon crew watch Fourze befriending the Go-Busters, the reunions with Eiji and Hina and Tsukasa and Kaito. Marvelous then joins up with his crew sees the ultimate treasure being friendship between the Kamen Riders and the Super Sentai teams while accepting OOO's friendship. Go-Busters vs. Gokaiger Marvelous is confronted by Hiromu Sakurada while eating chicken curry at the Dino Curry restaurant. Captain Marvelous and the rest of the Gokaigers went to the Zangyack's homeworld until they were overrun. They had two choices -die or join Zangyack. The Gokaigers choose to join them and returned to Earth in a black Gokai Galleon. The Go-Busters were sent to investigate and end up fighting the Gokaigers. During the fight, Gai comes and finds the Gokaigers and Go-Busters fighting and had no idea what was going on. Marvelous tells Gai to hand the Ranger Keys over and Gai reluctantly gives him the keys. The Gokaigers Gokai Change twice and causes the Go-Busters to use Powered Custom. After the fight, Enter appears with the Phantom Ranger Keys, rare keys with mysterious powers until the keys resonate and create time holes sucking various Gokaigers and Go-Busters to different times. Captain Marvelous and Hiromu continue to fight as Hiromu lectures Marvelous on joining the Zangyack. Marvelous reveals joining them was part of a plan and that they were only pretending to cooperate. The Gokaigers wait at the Go-Busters' command center until it was fight time. The 11 rangers head to battle with Bacchus Gill. The rangers morph and fight. Waredonaiyer stays up on the black Gokai Galleon. Marvelous and Hiromu jump up there and fought him. Waredonaiyer is pushed off the ship. After a long battle, Bacchus Gill grows to giant size. The rangers summon their mecha. With the gathering of the Phantom Ranger Keys, the keys transform into Megazord Keys, granting each of the rangers' mecha, a past mecha. After the battle, Marvelous tells Hiromu that he admires the Go-Busters' work and trusts them to protect Earth and calls them a true 36th Super Sentai. During the credits, the Gokaigers are seen hanging out at the Go-Busters' command center. Super Hero Taisen Z "Gai... We're here to save your planet again." ―Marvelous and the team reunites with Gai on Earth.src Gokai Red and the rest of the Gokaigers appeared to help Gai and Gavan (Type-G) defeat Ika Devil using their offered Metal Hero Keys. They later Fight alongside the other Heroes against Space Shocker. Gallery Henshin-grid-gokaiger-episode-31-and-32-preview.jpg Shot0053.png Shot0054.png 1316904567352.jpg KSG 31 - Ole, Gokaiger.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-09-28-16h18m15s161.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-09-28-16h18m18s189.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-09-28-16h18m21s219.jpg B0084496 4e7e6c2dbe4f9.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-09-28-16h21m32s86.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-09-28-16h21m37s125.jpg B0084496 4e7e6d5d4be8b.jpg Shot0056.png B0084496 4e7e6d5bdeb0b.jpg B0084496 4e7e6d5a3b076.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-09-28-16h23m35s37.jpg E495f4bf.jpg E495f4bf.jpg Gok0323.jpg Gokaiger Magiranger Henshin.jpg Gok0324.jpg Gok0325.jpg First Tribute Change - Magiranger.jpg T02200123 0800044611272008601.jpg T02200138 0800050011272017456.jpg Gok0328.jpg T02200123 0800044911272034383.jpg Gok0334.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-03-01-20h51m33s232.jpg Tumblr m70jk6zVjn1rv4cbfo15 r1 1280.png Vlcsnap-2011-03-01-20h51m33s232.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-10-10-13h13m35s124.jpg 1318114294182.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-10-10-13h15m43s130.jpg Ksg-gokai-gekiranger2.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-12-12-13h39m52s9.jpg Tktk0665.jpg 1326581433525.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-02-08-12h26m08s209.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-02-08-12h26m33s201.jpg Sentai3198.jpg Sentai3279.jpg Sentai3280.jpg Sentai3271.jpg Sentai3285.jpg Sentai3286.jpg Tktk0920.jpg Sentai3287.jpg Sentai3291.jpg Sentai3293.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-01-18-12h29m37s207.jpg 201109060306375cf.jpg KSG - Ep. 49 Change.png Sentai3292.jpg Gokaiger vul eagle 2.jpg 20111029173943ca8.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-10-24-13h57m36s197.jpg 1317508762831.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-10-03-13h21m28s78.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-10-03-13h21m40s198.jpg 20111003134013b69.jpg 1317508782905.jpg Episode 32 - J.A.K.Q. Change.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-10-03-13h22m14s21.jpg Sun Vulcan.jpg Sun Vulcan (1).jpg Sentai4592small.jpg Gobuster vs Gokaiger Goggle V.jpg 2011090603010122e.jpg 20110906030101017.jpg 201109060301012e0.jpg Gokaiger henshin to Jetman.png Shot0023.jpg 201109060301006f2.jpg Gokaiger 28.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-09-07-13h57m15s83.jpg 20110906030022852.jpg 20110906030021bae.jpg Shot0027.jpg 20110906030021fe6.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-03-29-22h14m38s188.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-03-29-22h15m59s236.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-08-29-18h55m55s134.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-08-29-18h56m09s242.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-08-29-18h56m20s111.jpg Gokaiflashman.png Vlcsnap-2011-08-29-18h56m53s200.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-08-29-18h57m46s171.jpg Shot0002.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-11-21-14h26m42s252.jpg Tumblr m5rmocm0u11rv4cbfo2 1280.png Tumblr m5rmocm0u11rv4cbfo4 1280.png Vlcsnap-2011-11-21-14h27m01s184.jpg Tumblr m5rmocm0u11rv4cbfo5 1280.png Vlcsnap-2011-11-21-14h27m13s42.jpg 2011112022430214e.jpg 1321743628117.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-11-21-14h27m51s166.jpg Gokaimegarangerchange.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-11-21-14h28m33s79.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-11-21-14h29m49s72.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-11-21-14h30m52s192.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-11-21-14h31m11s119.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-04-18-10h43m19s252.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-04-18-10h44m25s132.jpg Category:Super Sentai Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Pirates Category:Villains turned to the Good Side